


The path to a bright future

by Midori_MK



Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Love Confessions, Mentioned Black Eagles Students (Fire Emblem), Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_MK/pseuds/Midori_MK
Summary: After the defeat of the Immaculate one and the Empire's victory against the Church, Petra goes back to homeland with her dear friend Dorothea. Even tough Edelgard favored Brigid's Independence from the Empire, the princess still had many challenges ahead of her.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	The path to a bright future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another entry for Doropetra week. I wanted to write about Petra being crowned Queen of Brigid and how she dealt with some challenges that follows with Dorothea's help while also exploring their growing feelings for each other. I hope you will enjoy it :)
> 
> (Itallics represent words in Brigid language)

It was a sunny day in the Brigid Archipelago. The birds chirped their melodies as if aware of the events unfolding in the castle. The war was over and Petra was back to her beloved homeland after so long. Not only that, but today was a very special day, she would be crowned Queen of Brigid. The houses of the island were decorated with commemorative flowers to wish success to the new Queen and the population could not be happier. The Queen to be was not only a war hero, that helped bringing peace to Fodlan, but also a smart, competent and caring person that treated all of her subjects as family. You could sometime catch her helping fishers in the beach or elderly in the streets, as she did not allow her tittle to stop her from helping her people. In addition to that, the young princess went through a lot after losing her parents and being held captive by the Empire in an unknown land where she did not even understand the language. However, her will was so strong that she conquered the language and the hearts of her friends, the Black Eagles Strike Force led by Emperor Edelgard, that was responsible from freeing Fodlan from the church and those that slither in the dark.

Before her grandfather stepped down the throne, she had many discussions with Edelgard to ensure that Brigid would be treated on equal terms with the Empire, no longer as a vassal state. Following her ideals, the Emperor of a now unified Fodlan was in agreement with that idea, but executing it was proving to be difficult because, unfortunately, nobility still played a very important role in a unified Fodlan and some nobles still opposed the idea of a free Brigid state.

To Petra, this represented another block in her path that she would have to bring down. She used the diplomacy skills learned in the Empire and at the Academy as taught by Professor Byleth and was able to convince many nobles and develop a treaty with Edelgard’s support that would allow Brigid to be an Independent State. The treaty would be announced right after Petra’s coronation, which made this day more special than it already was.

The ceremony was not as pompous as many coronation ceremonies of Fodlan history, but it was filled with symbolism and meaning within Brigid's culture. Firstly, Petra went to the most important temple of Brigid to medidate. She sought the blessing of the Spirits to protect her subjects throughout her reign and wisdom so that she could protect her people and be a fair ruler. Secondly, she went to the beach to cleanse herself from her sins and to listen to the words of the spirits. There, she received the blessing from one of the wisest persons in Brigid, the Elder that had drawn the tattoos on her body. She was an old lady that knew her parents when they were still alive. The older woman was not able to contain her tears as Petra gently held her hand and told the Elder that now Brigid would be free.

The last step, and the most expected by all, was the coronation itself. As the princess entered the castle main hall through its main doors, the audience that had been awaiting for her were stunned. Petra was beautiful in the traditional Brigid Queen attire with many braids adorning her hair. She walked the isle flawlessly, looking at her subjects and maintaining the composure of a Queen, but not hiding her smile.

Getting closer to where her grandfather awaited for her, she looked at her dear friends. She was filled with joy to see that her friends from the Empire came to see her coronation. She could not hear them very well as they were exchanging words silently as she walked the isle, but she noticed Ferdinand saying how noble Petra looked as Hubert asked him to keep quiet. Linhardt was surprisingly not sleepy and paying close attention to the ceremony, while trying to keep Caspar quiet. Bernadetta left her room to see the princess’s important day and Lysithea was at her side, serious as always but genuinely happy. The girl could now enjoy her life peacefully after Linhardt worked very hard and removed her crests. Edelgard and Byleth shared the same look of pride in their eyes. The former teacher was delighted to see her former student become Queen and Edelgard grin showed how pleased she was to see Petra ascend to the throne after the two of them defeated the old minded nobles of the Empire that did not want to allow Brigid to be free.

Of course, she could not forget Dorothea. The songstress was wiping some tears from her face, as she lovingly gazed at the future Queen. She was one of the first persons to warm up to the huntress and make her cheeks blush, as she remembered from their Officers Academy times. They got closer throughout the war and Petra invited her to come to Brigid when the it ended. The singer was surprised by the invitation, but decided to accept it. As challenging as it was, Dorothea was able to conquer the trust of the population and was a trusted advisor to Petra when discussing matters that involved the Empire.

The setting was perfect. The people she cared so much about and her dear friends were together, following each of Petra’s steps towards her grandfather, which would pass on the crown to her.

The princess’ grandfather was a tall and strong man, but the time was not gentle with him. After the war ended, his health got poorer and he decided to pass on the crown to his granddaughter that was doing so much for Brigid despite not being Queen yet.

Petra bowed before him in respect and the King started proclaiming his speech. It was not a long speech and he provided her his blessing right after that. He moved the crown adorned with Brigid precious gems from his head and crowned Petra Queen of Brigid. The purple haired woman got up and looked into her grandfather’s eyes that were filled with tears that threatened to fall. She kindly embraced him while the audience cheered happily.

In her first official speech to her people, she announced Brigid’s independence from the Empire and her intentions to create a land that would be fair to every single of her subjects. The population celebrated that special moment and all joined her in the coronation party held afterwards. It was the beginning of a new time for Brigid and its people.  
  


* * *

A week has passed since she became Queen and she already faced new tough challenges. One of Brigid’s biggest suppliers of steel from the Empire wanted to apply abusive prices now that it has proclaimed independence from the mainland. Petra engaged with discussions and all seemed to be fruitless. She sent Edelgard a letter and she was willing to help but had to focus on ending an insurrection provoked by some followers of those that slither in the dark that still hid in the shadows first.

Petra was in her personal room in the castle, many pieces of paper across her table as she tried to come up with a Plan that would work, when there was a knock in the door.

One of the Queen’s knights opened it. “ _Your highness, there is someone that wishes to speak to you. I understand you wished not to be disturbed but this person has been very insistent._ ”

“ _Who is it_?” The purple haired woman inquiried.

“ _It is your Adrestian advisor, Dorothea_.”

“ _Please bring her to me_.” It is true that Petra did not wish to be disturbed, but maybe she needed a break and Dorothea could have some good news to share with her.

It did not take long before her trusted advisor was allowed into the room. The songstress was as stunning as ever. It never ceased to surprise Petra how Dorothea could look beautiful in any kind of dress. She was now wearing a traditional Brigid dress that was gifted to her by an old tailor that befriended her in the market. Seeing her dearest friend wear her homeland’s clothes made her heart flutter.

“You are looking most charming today as always, Dorothea.” Petra was not able to contain her thoughts that were transformed into words.

“Your highness, your words flatter me.” She said, trying to hide a blush while bowing to Petra. “Have you been taking care of yourself? You seem to be exhausted. ”

“There is no need to call me that when we are being alone, my dear friend.” She said as she got up from her desk and picked one of the papers to show Dorothea. “I am being fine. It is just that I am not being able to think of a way to change the mind of a noble from the former northern part of the Empire. He is acting with selfishness and not agreeing with a reasonable price for the steel.”

She handled the songstress the piece of paper that was carefully scanned by her. “Hmm, so it is Lord Von Schaible that is not willing to help, right?”

“Yes, he says he does not even want to meet with me. Edelgard also sent an envoy but he said we would not be caring if it was not the Emperor herself.”

“Then I guess we will need to make him lose in his own game then.” Dorothea confidently said, turning the paper back to Petra that seemed to be a bit confused.

“I do not have understanding. This is not being a game, Dorothea. This has much seriousness.”

“Oh dear, I am sorry. What I meant is that we should use the same strategy he is using against us. Lord Von Schaible’s domain is very dependend on the wood supply from Lord Von Henneberg’s territory.”

“You mean the lord that was the first to agree with Brigid’s independence from the Empire?”

“Yes, that is correct. He is also a longtime friend of Manuella and really appreciates the Opera. I am not very fond of talking to nobility, but I could arrange a presentation on his domain and he would surely be very pleased. We can use our good relationship with him to seek his help on this case. It is not the best approach but it is the one with more likelihood to succeed.” Explained Dorothea, with a hand on her chin as if evaluating what would be required to create a presentation in the Empire.

“You do not need to be engaging in discussions with them if this makes you uncomfortable, Dorothea. I am not wishing to see you having sadness because of that like in our Academy days.” Petra said as she reached to Dorothea’s hand, showing her concern with her dear friend.

“Petra, it is true that I am not fond of nobility. But I want to do that for you. You have done so much for me. You treat me with respect and as a real person, not as a pretty face that has a beautiful voice as many did in the past. Furthermore, you gave me a new place to call home where I feel like I belong…” She trailed off as if she wanted to say something else, but did not have courage to do so as she held Petra’s hand and rested it against her cheek.

“Dorothea…” The Queen did not know how to respond to that. The songstress had a special place in her heart, but she did not know how the brunette felt about her. She was too afraid to ask and loose the wonderful relationship they had. But at times like that, she wondered if maybe, just maybe, her feelings could be reciprocated.

They stayed like that looking at each other fondly until another knock on the door startled them. Quickly, the duo ceased their little moment and acted like they were still discussing diplomatic matters. It was another member of Brigid’s royal guard that told Petra she had to attend to an appointment with a group of teachers and the appointed minister of Education to discuss new activities that could be implemented at local schools. The Queen knew she did not need to participate in these kinds of meetings but she wanted to be close to everything that was happening in her homeland.

The knight left and the two of them were once again alone. Dorothea reinforced her intention to help Petra and went to her own room, to write a letter to Manuella and start their plan. The Queen walked through the hallways toward the room the meeting would be happening, but was not able to shake the growing warmth on her chest as she remembered what happened a few minutes ago. She wondered if Dorothea was still thinking about that too, as she entered the large room and took a seat to begin the meeting.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Petra was surprised by how quickly Dorothea was able to put her plan into action. She went to Fodlan after receiving a reply to the letter she sent to Manuella. Both songstress organized a play on Lord Lenneberg’s territory within two weeks and his whole domain was impressed by it. She heard word that it was the best play that happened after war in Fodlan. The Brigid Queen wished she could have seen the it, but was immersed in other issues she was trying to solve. Petra did not worry as she fully trusted Dorothea on her mission.

One week after the play, Lord Von Schaible sent a letter directed to the Queen of Brigid. It said that he had decided to bring down the price of the steel provided to the archipelago to the lowest possible, following the guidance from his old time friend Lord Lenneberg. The songstress plan was successful and Petra could not contain her desire to congratulate Dorothea in person since she did not need to worry about the steel supply anymore. But it would still take some time before the singer got back to Brigid.

The Queen also received a letter from Lord Lenneberg himself, in which he stated his displeasure with Lord Von Schaible unfair treatment of the archipelago and assured Petra that he would raise the price of wood provided to the later lord’s domain if he did not treat Brigid as an equal to Fodlan. He also expressed his will to send his oldest daughter to the island to learn more about Brigid’s customs and to foster friendly ties with his domain, which left a smile on Petra’s face. Not only Dorothea was able to turn the tables in her favor, but she also created an opportunity to share their culture with the mainland. A feat that would unlikely years ago.  
  
  


* * *

The singer arrived in Brigid exhausted from her mission at night. Discussing diplomacy with nobles was a very tiring task. She had no idea how Edelgard and Petra were able to do that all the time and remain composed. Lord Lennenberg was a kind old man that was mesmerized by Opera and the arts. He glady took Brigid’s side on the matter as he agreed with Edelgard’s view of treating the archipelago as an equal, but convincing Lord Von Schaible was hell. He only relented when Lord Lennenberg threatened to raise the price of the wood supply and to disregard the proposal of a commercial treaty.

Even though she was exhausted, she followed the Brigid royal army’s knight that welcomed her in the port to the Queen’s meeting room. She dearly missed Petra and after spending nearly a month away from the island, she wanted nothing more than to see her again.

She entered the room and noticed that Petra was not sat on her chair reading the various papers she usually had to keep tracking. She scanned the room and found that the Queen was outside looking at her kingdom from the balcony.

As alert as ever, she noticed Dorothea looking at her and signaled her to get closer. To her surpise, she was welcomed with a warm hug from Petra. She could not help but hug her back after all these days apart.

“Dorothea! I have been missing you!” Petra said, as they parted from their hug, but still keeping the singer’s hands in hers. “I have much luck to be having such a talented negotiator by my side!”

“Oh Petra, this is nothing compared to all you do to your people and all you have done to your friends. You know how my insecurities affect me and has always been there for me since our Academy days. You are so confident and strong, just like the sun that illuminates your lands. I know you also have your own insecurities even though you do not show them often. I want to be there for you whenever you need. I – Petra are you crying???” The songstress worriedly lifted her hands to clear the tears that streamed from the Queen’s face and started thinking what she could have said to make her cry.

“My tears are those of joy, my dearest. There is no need to be worrying.” The purple haired woman replied, as she allowed herself to rest her cheek on Dorothea’s hands. “A few have understanding of what I have been through before I became Queen. It hurt growing without my parents and where I never was recognized as a person, but as a negotiation tool.”

Dorothea could not help the tears that started forming on her own eyes as she related to Petra. Her childhood had its own hardships as well, and even though their situations were different, she could relate to it.

“I have much happiness to have met you and that you accepted to come to my homeland with me. I am hoping to be able to get even closer to you. You are… precious to me.” Petra continued, as she got closer to the singer. She was no longer able to contain the fluttering feelings in her chest as on the tip of her toes, she touched her forehead against the songstress’ and followed what her heart was telling her to do. Dorothea was blushing and she did not stop her, so she took it as a sign to continue.

“For some time now I have been having… No, I have these feelings for you, Dorothea. I am wanting to make you happy and to grow old with you.” That was the final blow to an already crying Dorothea. She could never in her wildest dreams imagine that the small crush she had on Petra that developed into strong feelings would be reciprocated one day.

“P-Petra I.. I do not even know how to… I…I love you. If you will have me despite growing on the streets… I will do my best to make you the happiest person of Brigid, no of the whole world!”

“It matters not to me where you grew up. What matters to me is that you are Dorothea, the one I feel in love with and the one that brings me happiness.”

With this, Petra closed the gap between them and kissed her. It was a heavenly sensation. She felt as if the Spirit of love blessed her with this unique moment. Dorothea wrapped her arms against the Queen’s back as she indulged in their kiss. Slowly they parted, and smiled at each other. They remained in the balcony, immersed in each other’s presence while admiring how the beautiful Moon shone throughout Brigid.

Surely being a Queen was no easy task, but with Dorothea by her side, her people’s support and reliable allies, Petra was sure her future will be a bright one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my 4th prompt to Doropetra week but it will count as the third one because my computer crashed and corrupted my 3rd prompt as I was reading it again. I am trying to write it again but work has been busy and I am not left with much time to write during the week, but I aim to complete 7 fanfics even if I get a little bit behind the scheduled.
> 
> If you are wondering the prompt used was "Bring her to me" but I only used this sentence once, hope it counts lol.
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudo or a comment if you liked this fic as I would love to hear your thoughts. Feedbacks and critiques are highly appreaciated. In case you want to talk with me you can find me on twitter as @km_midori :)


End file.
